Surprise
by gracielovesyou
Summary: 'It's Santana. She's pulling that cute scrunchy face smile and you can tell by the way her body is shaking that she's giggling... She's with another girl.' Brittany decides to surprise Santana with a visit but see something she'd rather not. - Re-upload as original was removed. :/ Now with second chapter. Please read and review. Thanks. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a re-upload because it was removed, I had to change it to 3rd person, and I don't think it seems as good. Therefore there might be a few mistakes. Sorry. :( Thanks to those who followed and reviewed the first time round and the second part I had started should be up soon-ish? Anyway. Please review. Much love.**

**Gx**

Surprise

She smooths down her long blonde hair as she gets off her bike and takes off her helmet, ignoring the glances from the horny college boys around her. _Her_ room mate said this was the go to place for the students here, and she really hopes she finds her. It's been what? 2 weeks since she saw her last? Sam is just being annoying with his impressions and his clingy-ness and his pretending not to care that Mercedes seems to have moved on. Brittany misses her so much. So what better than to surprise her with a visit. She stretches herself out as she looks around the parking lot. She spots her car in a nearby space and smirks to herself, she's definitely here, she thinks happily as she skips her way over to the cafe. The parking lot is round the back of the building and as she makes her way round she sees something that catches her eye and makes her glance into the window.

It's Santana. She's pulling that cute scrunchy face smile and Brittany can tell by the way her body is shaking that she's giggling. She's so adorable, Brittany smiles and walks closer to the window when suddenly her heart stops beating. Santana's with another girl.

She's good looking, Brittany will admit that much. I mean come on. The blonde has eyes, on a Puckerman scale of 1 to 10 in hotness that girl's at least a 9. (Santana's an 11 Britt thinks as she sees her smile again). She's brunette, a lighter brown than Santana, but a lot darker than her own bright blonde. They're both wearing the Cardinals cheer uniform as they sit together at a booth. (Could they get any damn closer?). Britt watches as the other girl leans in close to Santana and whispers something in her ear which makes her throw her head back in laughter. They're probably just friends, she tell herself as she watched the scene unfold.

But she has a perfect view from here, she can see under the table and as she watches Other girls hand trail up Santanas thigh and stopping just short of the hem of her skirt, drawing intricate patterns on the inside of her leg, Brittany knows that it isn't true. Her heart drops they stare into each others eyes and gaze happily at one another. (She knows that look, and it pains her that someone else is receiving it). She watches as Other Girl glances at her phone and she can make out the words 'Shit, I gotta go.' on her lips. She stands and Britt watches as dorky Santana appears. She stands abruptly and knocks the table, causing the plates and glasses to shake, she sees the panic in Santanas eyes as she goes to steady it, and the blush that warms her cheeks in embarrassment. Brittany chuckles quietly to herself, watching the girl she loves. But that soon fades when she sees Other Girl giggle and pull Santanas hand gently, pulling her out of the booth and into a tight hug. She watches as both girls pull away and Other Girl presses a soft kiss to Santanas cheek, before winking and walking away with a smile on her face.

Brittany feels like she's been stabbed in the stomach when she sees that Santana has a goofy grin on her face, her hand gently touching the spot Other Girl kissed, as she twirls and sits back down, the grin never leaving her face as she looks for her phone. She can't stand to be here anymore. She pulls away from the window and goes to leave. But stops before she can get far. It hurts too much.

She leans her head against the wall and cries, the hot tears streaming down her pale cheeks as sobs wrack her thin frame. She covers her face with her hands, trying to force the pain in her chest away, trying to forget what she saw, trying to pretend that she's okay. Cos she's not. She really, really is not okay. Her body slinks down the wall as her tears subside and she sits on the ground, resting her arms on her knees and letting her head drop forward so she looks towards the ground. She tries to tell herself that it's good that Santana's moved on, that she's found someone new. Because Brittany did. She did it barely a month after she broke up with her. _(This is not an official break-up) _ It's good that she's happy now. She's with someone mature and more suitable for her. A woman. Not a kid. Someone who can actually graduate and doesn't believe in unicorns and magic combs and all those childish notions Brittany believes in._ (You're a genius Brittany)_. She tries to tell herself that she isn't in love with her anymore. That she is with Sam and he makes her happy. Happier than anyone.

But she can't because that would be lying. The truth is she feels as though her heart is attempting to wrench itself from her chest, she feels anger and jealousy and even _rage_ towards Other Girl, the girl that dared to touch Britts girl. Britts Santana. Only, she's not Britts anymore. She's happy and Brittany should be too._ (I'm yours, proudly so.)_

She hears Santanas giggle float through the air and she glances up to see her walking round the other side of the small cafe biting her lip and grinning at her phone. A gleam in her eye that was reserved just for Brittany. Or at least it used to be just for her. It's a shine of happiness, of feelings for someone. Whoever she's talking to on there obviously makes her happy, so she stops herself from running over to Santana and holding her, as much as every bone in her body is telling you to. Instead she stands and pushed herself further into the coarse brick wall, as though she's trying to merge into it, and she watches her walk across the lot from her place around the corner. Santana stops and stands still by her car, her thumbs moving rapidly across the screen of her iPhone, replying to that someone. Probably the girl she was sitting with. She giggles lightly again and puts it into her bag glancing around, when she looks Brittanys way she ducks back behind the corner. Chancing another look she peeks round and watches as she gets into her car, reverses from the space and drives away. She watches her car go up the main road and she stares until it isn't even in sight anymore. She sighs heavily and kicks the floor with the cap of her riding boots and drags her feet as she walks slowly over to her bike, putting on her helmet and mounting it, trying her hardest to ignore the heartbreak which seems to fill her entire body. She starts the long drive back to Lima, the pain weighing on her shoulders the whole way home. The deafening roar of the engine doing little to drown out her thoughts.

She wishes she'd never come.

_(I'll always love you the most)._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey all, I was just going to leave it as an angsty one shot, but the reviews on the original upload were threatening to punch me in the ovaries among other things... so here's a second part. Will probably continue. Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Gx**

**...**

It's 2 am when her phone buzzes and jolts her awake. Brittany sits up and blinks groggily, staring around the dark room, she can make out the shape of LT snoring on the bed by her feet, a pale sliver of moonlight peeking through the gap in the curtains, illuminating a strip of the floor, covered in her clothes and bits of school work from her bag. She blinks again as the buzzing continues, and she looks around to try and pinpoint the source of the noise. She hears a clunk and the buzzing stops, it's then she realises it was on vibrate and is now on the floor by her bedside table. She leans down and picks it up wincing when the display light blinds her with it's brightness. She frowns as she unlocks it and goes to check the missed call, but before she can it buzzes again and she sees _her_ name flash across the screen, along with that picture of the two of them on the bus to Nationals. (That was the most fun she'd ever had on a bus trip. _She'd_ held her hand the whole way, stole kisses and they both laughed so hard their stomachs ached.) Brittany stared at it for a little while, allowing the memories to take over her head before she realises _she's_ calling and she should probably answer it.

'Hello?'

_'BRITT! HEY! SHE ANSWERED WHOO!'_ She holds the phone away from her ear as a chorus of deep cheers pierce her ears and deafen her slightly. She can hear that smooth voice talking to someone on the other side, slurring evident in her voice. She's been drinking. _'Britt. She's so cool. No, you cannot talk to her Jack. She's MY Britt.'_

'Santana?' Brittany questions as she seems to forget she's on the phone.

_'OH HEY BriTt! Ima leetle drunked. You so pretty...OH MY GOD. PRETTY BRITTY. It woRKS!'_ Brittany's still upset about the other day... but she can't help but giggle at Santanas adorable drunkeness. _'I just wanna tell you hOW AWESOME. Th-This place is. Like... It's not as awesome AS it wouLD BE if you were here. But you know. HA.' _She sniffs and Brittany knows that she's entering her weepy drunk stage, she rolls her eyes and smirks slightly remembering a few occasions where she's cried on her at parties, when they were both completely wasted. (She would always remember the times Santana stayed sober, just to care for her. Even before they were together.) The memories cause tears to prick at the corner of her eyes but she takes a deep breath in and blinks them away. She hears her cry and just as she goes to comfort her another voice cuts in, it's different to the barrage of male voices that was heard cheering, oh no. This time it's a female voice, and she is willing to bet anything it's that same girl from the cafe.

_**'San. It's okay, stop crying hun. Nina's here. Jack, take the phone from her before she breaks it.'**_(She hates that she can picture her wrapping her arms round her, Santana snuggling and crying into her shoulder the way she used to with Brittany. She wonders who the fuck Nina is.)

Some guy comes to the phone and she can hear him mumbling about how he hopes the hot chicks get it on and she immediately hangs up. Not wanting to hear any more about Santana and this god damn 'Nina.' Who the hell is she anyway? (Brittany ignores the guilt that hits her as she thinks about why this is happening in the first place.) With her 'San' and her 'Hun.' and her whole 'protective' bullshit that makes Brittanys usual calm and kind demeanour change to one of rage and jealousy. The phone rings again 10 minutes later but by that time Brittany's curled up in a ball under her covers, tear tracks staining her cheeks as she buries herself further into the bed ignoring the vibrations that the phone made.

...

When she awakes the next day she checks her phone and sees another 2 missed calls from Santanas number, then 3 texts, one of which is from _her_ (Which she completely ignores.), one from Sam asking if she's up for coming round tonight, the other is from Tina, complaining about Marley yet again. Brittany gets up and puts her phone on her desk, unplugging the charger from the wall and stretching while yawning. She glances around at the state of her room and shrugs it off deciding to tidy it later. _('Britt how can you move around in here? It's so messy, come on I'll help you clean then we can watch Sweet Valley High and have our sweet lady kisses!')_ She steps back, banging her legs on the chair and knocking it to the floor. She shakes her head clear of the memory and feels angry at herself for thinking of _her_. She can't let her invade her mind like this. She decides to go for a run to clear her mind. She gets changed, grabs her iPod and phone, laces up her shoes and heads out the front door, shutting it quietly behind her so not to wake the rest of the Pierce family.

Brittany has always liked running, especially this early in the morning, she finds the cool morning air calms her aching legs. She likes the rhythm. The left, right, left, right, beat of her feet hitting the pavement keeping her focused on where she's going. Only she isn't paying much attention and she finds herself by the old park. She comes to a stop, her lungs and legs burning from exertion. She's about 2 miles away from home and Brittany smiles when she looks over the field and towards the play park. She looks around and sees it's completely deserted, hopping over the gate and walking towards the swings. She sits, it's kinda cold and there's a gentle breeze that blows her hair over her face, she brushes it away and looks up towards the slide. She smiles before she's assaulted with memories of this place.

...

_'Britt! Honey, you can play for 15 minutes then time to go home!' Mrs. Pierce cries from the bench. Brittany pretends she can't hear her as she runs to the swings, jumping onto one and quickly swinging as high as she possibly can. She loves the park, she loves how free and happy she feels with the wind in her hair, and other childrens laughter floating through the swing slows down a little and Brittany looks out towards the big field where a few boys are playing soccer. She watches as one boy kicks the ball too hard and it comes flying towards her, bouncing and rolling before coming to a stop at her feet. She grins and bends down picking up the ball to give back, and when she looks up she sees another little girl standing in front of her._

_This little girl is a mess. Her dark hair's all scruffy, sticking up at odd angles, her tanned skin is tainted with cuts and bruises from playing around too rough, her knees are skinned and she's covered in dirt. She's grinning a lopsided smile at Brittany and she swears her heart stops. The other girl is beautiful, even through the mess. The girl frowns slightly, dropping her frown, looking back at her perplexed and tilts her head to the side. 'Er... Can I have my ball back please?' Brittany's at a loss for words and she sticks her arms out straight, thrusting the ball back to the little girl, her eyes trained on the other girls chocolate coloured orbs. 'Thanks...' Brittanys eyes roam her face and she hears a giggle drawing her out of her daze. 'Say, do you wanna come play with us? We could use another girl on the team. Finn isn't a very good player, he keeps tripping over his own feet and there's no way we can beat Puck like that, so yeah... wanna play?' The tanned girl babbles. Brittany finally finds her voice and says that, that sounds awesome. 'Awesome. I'm Santana.' The other girl says grinning again. 'Brittany.' She replies as they make their way back over to the field giggling._

...

Brittany doesn't realise she's crying again until she sees a tear drop into the dirt at her feet. She shakes her head to stop her thoughts jumping when she feels her phone vibrate in her bra. She pulls it out and looks at the caller I.D. - **Quinn**. She sighs and answers it, trying to work out why she could possibly be calling her. (She has a bad feeling in her gut, like swarms of bees are flying around inside, ready to sting at any moment.)

'What's up Q?' She asks.

_'Well hello to you too B. You okay?'_

'Yes. I'm fine. You?' She replies standing up and making her way back out of the park and hopefully away from the memories.

_'I'm okay...'_

'So... why've you called?'

_'To see if you'd heard.'_

'Heard what?' (She knows though. The minute Quinn called. She doesn't want Quinn to say it, it would make it far too real.)

_'About Santana and her new friend. Nina. Apparently they're... y'know... together.'_

_That's it._ Brittany thinks as she feels her stomach drop. _It's true. Santana's got a girlfriend._ Quinn's saying something to her, but she's not paying any attention whatsoever. She mumbles a goodbye, and hangs up, ignoring Quinns protests. She drops down and sits on the pavement ignore the cold concrete as she stares at her phone. She sees the unread text from this morning and opens it fighting the tears that threaten to fall. She sighs and reads it.

_**Sanny x 5:21 am**_

_**B. We nees to tlk wen im soberr. cll me qwen yiu wke up. xxx**_

Brittany chuckles slightly at the drunk text but gulps when she realises what it means. She hangs her head. (She desperately wants to call her, to shout at her, ask her what the hell she's doing. but she knows she can't.) She decides to ignore the text and just walk home. The cold air no longer calming but harsh against her exposed skin. She just wants to be numb. To not feel the pain and disappoint and anger that fills her. She almost considers going to see Sam, to have some fun with him to forget, but the thought makes her feel sick. She doesn't want Sam, or Artie, or anyone. She just want Santana back.

_(I'll always love you the most.)_


End file.
